i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Invincible People
Not to be confused with Horned Invincible People. The Winged Invincible People are a race with white hair, small white wings, and blue eyes, they also wear a similar clothing palette, being blue, black and white. They are not mythical creatures nor hybrids and they are unable to die. They are similar to the Horned Invincible People in terms of biology. More information can be found in the Universe page. Named Members Story The unnamed members play a minor role in terms of the main plot line but help give background information about the race, such as what they do when one of them breaks a major human law. Superpowers The named members are all shown to be able to heal with minimal exhaustion, this also applies to themselves, such if an arm is chopped off, it will reattach itself, this also applies when they are chopped to pieces. Background They have been around since the middle ages, in the past, they were deemed to be angels because of their wings, in the modern-day however, most people assume they are hybrids. They consider each other brother and sister and all of them remain in contact even if they live far away. Many of them have lovers or children, but they are said to not end nicely as their loved ones always outage them. Sometimes when people learn of their ability to regenerate after a bad injury they are disgusted and stay away from them, for this reason, some of them try to avoid letting others find out. This species specifically gets praised and worshipped as something similar to gods, however, they are nowhere near powerful. On the contrary, the winged invincible people are shown to greatly adore humans and are willing to live among them. They follow human legislation and human social rules, and in most cases have human family members. However, in some cases, it seems they may not truly care about what happens to humans as a whole if they can only look after a human that is important to them. Abilities specific to them are healing. Story Only Number 1. and Number 2. were present as they took care of Osu while running a flower shop and FAKE KNIFE. They were later formally introduced when Osu came to SPOON headquarters and explained the creation of FAKE KNIFE. They later help in SPOON incidents caused by Baekmorae, as Number 2. feels as if the reason he became a villain was because of him. Thus dragging the rest of his family in. Trivia *During a flashback, it is shown that they keep in contact by sharing a single piece of paper and writing things on there, such as usually short sentences or requests. *They often pose and are referred to as hybrids due to their wings, they do this to not explain their race to people as it is easier for them. *They are never shown able to fly despite having wings, most likely due to their wings being too small to fly with. *It is mentioned by an unnamed member that their punishments are akin to torture due to their immortality and healing ability. Gallery Immortal Winged People.PNG ImmortalWingedFamily4.PNG ImmortalWingedFamily2.PNG ImmortalWingedFamily3.PNG ImmortalFamily.png Category:Race Category:Universe Category:Incomplete Category:More Images Needed